Mauvaise influence
by HarryGinnyfanfic
Summary: Potter lui tendit un plateau sur lequel se trouvait tous les mets préférés de la jeune femme. Elle ne fit pas de commentaire, et ne laissa rien paraître, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être étonnée qu'il la connaisse aussi pour la première fois, il n'agit pas de la manière la plus stupide qui soit en lui demandant un baiser, en la draguant ou en faisant le pitre.


La jeune femme contempla les rayons du soleil qui illuminaient la bague qui ornait son annulaire gauche. Comment en était elle arrivée là ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Un sourire vint prendre place sur ses lèvres alors que le Soleil jouait avec le diamant faisant naître de magnifiques arc-en-ciel miniatures. Était-elle heureuse ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle aimait l'homme qui avait glissé cette bague de fiançailles à son doigt en lui jurant un amour éternel. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle suivait la même voie que lui, par amour, pour être à ses côtés et ne rien ignorer de ce qu'il pouvait savoir mais aussi parce qu'elle commençait à ne plus supporter les assauts incessants de James Potter.

Comme chaque jour, la jeune femme se leva de son lit et prit une longue douche brûlante avant de s'habiller. Elle quitta la tour de Gryffondor avant même que ses camarades ne soient levés et rejoignit les cachots en un temps record. Sev était là et elle lui adressa son sourire le plus éblouissant, lui sautant au cou pour l'embrasser. Il lui avait fallut une véritable éternité pour se faire accepter du groupe d'ami de ce Serpentard qui avait su conquérir son cœur. Mais peu à peu et malgré son statut de sang de bourbe, elle avait su prendre place dans ce groupe aux idéaux spécifique.

Les vacances commençaient sous peu et ils iraient rejoindre le maître pour Noël. La jeune femme ne savait trop quoi penser de ce qui allait advenir dans les semaines à venir mais se décida à ne pas faire de commentaire, ils prirent la direction de la Grande Salle tous ensembles. Une année, plus qu'une année et elle n'aurait plus jamais à supporter James Potter et ses idioties. Elle mangea rapidement et prit la direction de la tour de Gryffondor, foudroyant quiconque la regardait du regard, à l'instar des Serpentard avec lesquels elle passait la plupart de son temps. Une fois dans son dortoir, elle fit sa valise d'un mouvement de baguette avant de la réduire et de la glisser dans la poche de sa cape, elle n'avait gardé qu'un livre en dehors de celle-ci, sur la magie noire. Ell s'installa devant la cheminée et prit la peine de lire attentivement le volume, jusqu'à ce que l'heure de prendre le Poudlard Express ne vienne. Elle ferma le livre dans un claquement, et le réduit avant de le ranger et de descendre rejoindre son groupe. La tête haute, ignorant les regards de dégouts de ses camarades de Gryffondor et celui des Maraudeurs, la jeune fille embrassa son fiancé et, avec le reste du groupe de Serpentard, prit la direction de Pré-au-lard et du Poudlard Express. Le voyage se passa calmement, ils ne bougèrent pas de leur compartiment et commencèrent à parler de leurs différents projets. La plupart des membres du groupe acceptaient Lily comme n'importe quel autre membre, d'autres, l'ignorait simplement et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment la compagnie de Belletrix Black ou celle de Lucius Malfoy... La première était bien trop fanatique à son goût et le deuxième... Mieux valait ne pas en parler. Elle demeura là, assise près de Severus, leurs doigts entrelacés et la tête posée sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Une fois le train enfin arrivé en gare, ils descendirent tous ensembles et Malfoy sortit un portoloin que chacun toucha au plus vite. La seconde suivante, ils atterrissaient devant leur maître. Ils s'agenouillèrent sur le champ. Et ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de ne pas tenir sur leurs jambes à l'atterrissage subirent le Doloris. Lily fronça les sourcils mais ne fit pas de commentaire, se concentrant sur le fait de vider son esprit. Comme le lui avait enseigné Severus. Lord Voldemort ne fit pas le moindre commentaire et des Mangemorts plus agés, au visage encagoulés les envoyèrent dans des appartements « spéciaux » une vaste cellule pourvu du strict nécessaire où ils auraient tout le loisir de s'entasser. Là encore, Lily fronça les sourcils mais se garda bien de tout demeurèrent dans la pièce un long moment, jusqu'à ce que des Mangemorts viennent chercher certains membres du groupes, ils revenaient quelques instants plus tard, la marque des ténèbres sur leur bras gauche. Les quelques indécis du groupe, c'est à dire, Nott, Narcissa Black et elle, furent épargnés. Les jeunes Mangemorts furent séparés en divers groupes et Lily fut rassurée d'être en présence des sœurs Black, Lucius Malfoy et Severus. Plus particulièrement par la présence de Sevy à ses côtés. Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans une cellule depuis laquelle ils avaient une vue imprenable sur le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Un homme était torturé par un Mangemort au visage toujours encapuchonné. Et il fallut un long moment à Lily pour reconnaître l'un de ses camarades. Et une bonne minute pour comprendre pourquoi Potter l'avait laissée si facilement le matin-même et la raison pour laquelle Sirius Black était blanc comme un linge.

Sous ses yeux Remus Lupin, le seul Maraudeur que Lily parvenait à trouver sympathique, et qu'elle ait jamais apprécié, subissait Doloris sur Doloris, quelques fois entrecoupés par l'administration d'un quelconque poison ou de sortilèges qui le faisaient allègrement saigner. Malfoy et Bellatrix souriaient largement, tout comme Severus. Tandis que Narcissa ne montrait rien, aucun sentiment ou sourcillement. La seule chose qui pouvait trahir son impression sur ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux était son visage particulièrement pâle. Lily serra les dents et se jura intérieurement qu'elle l'aiderait. A la réflexion, elle se rendait finalement compte que depuis une semaine, elle n'avait pas une seule fois croisé Lupin... ou Pettigrow. Le Maraudeur les surprit en se jetant sur son bourreau et parvint à le maîtriser après lui avoir arraché son masque. Il se figea une seconde face à Peter, son meilleur ami, et se retrouva collé au mur et enchaîné suite à un sort lancé par ce dernier.

- Pourquoi ? S'éleva la voix brisée de Lupin et Lily sentit son cœur se serrer, ils étaient invisibles aux yeux du jeune homme et heureusement ou il aurait pu voir la jeune fille.

Pettigrow répondit en des termes peu élogieux, pour le loup-garou comme pour ses meilleurs amis. La jalousie et l'appat du gain étaient ses motivations principales. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Même un aveugle pourrait le voir. Et la torture reprit son cours.

Lorsque Lupin sombra enfin dans une inconscience bienheureuse, le groupe d'apprenti-Mangemort fut congédié. Cette petite scène suffisait pour enfler l'enthousiasme de Severus et celui de Lucius et Bellatrix, tout en faisant de plus en plus douter les deux autres jeunes femmes. Lily se pinça les lèvres et mangea son repas, insipide, en silence alors que les autres comparaient ce qu'ils avaient pu voir. Quand enfin le silence s'installa, Lily ne put trouver le sommeil et prit une décision à près de minuit. Elle se leva en silence, et, sans bruit, retrouva le chemin de la cellule de Lupin. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme cela, il avait été trahit et s'il n'était pas brisé, il ne devait plus être très loin du point de non-retour. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de cacher son identité en entrant dans la cellule. Il était toujours inconscient et elle en profita pour le soigner du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Sans bézoar et sans matériel pour préparer une potion, la jeune fille ne pouvait éliminer le poison qui lui avait été administré mais elle s'appliqua à soulager ses autres douleurs. Son travail terminé, elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'une main se saisit de son bras, son regard tomba sur Lupin qui lui demandait silencieusement ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle se surprit à lui assurer qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard mais le temps pressait et, sans effort, elle se dégagea de la poigne du jeune homme pour regagner la large cellule où ils s'étaient tous retrouvés entassés. Elle s'installa près de son fiancé et soupira avant de tomber endormie dans la seconde. Le réveil fut difficile et nombre de coup de pieds forcèrent les plus lents à se lever. Le Maître voulait les voir, tous. Lily sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos. Quelque chose lui soufflait que tout ceci allait mal se entra dans la salle la tête haute et écouta le serment du Lord noir à propos du fait de soigner les prisonniers, sans laisser paraître le moindre sentiment. Bien que son cœur batte désormais plus vite que jamais et que la peur s'empare lentement d'elle. La punition ne tarda pas, elle ne reçu qu'un seul Doloris avant que Sev' ne réclame l'indulgence du Lord. Et que la colère de ce dernier ne se tourne vers lui. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle ne pouvait que regarder sans bouger. Et, prenant tout son temps, le Lord noir le tortura jusqu'à ce que la mort n'ait pitié de l'homme et ne l'emporte.

- Vous connaissez désormais les risques encourus si vous me décevez... persifla le mage noir alors que Lily tombait à genou.

Un ordre du suivre puisqu'elle se retrouva à nouveau dans la cellule, repliée sur elle-même à pleurer. La plupart l'ignorèrent, en fait, seule Narcissa vint essayer de la réconforter. Elle posa simplement une main sur son épaule. Mais ce simple contact suffisait à témoigner de son soutien. Au bout d'une éternité, elle cessa de pleurer et se redressa légèrement, le regard résolu. Elle devait partir et ce au plus vite. Avant que le Lord ne la tue. Avant d'être totalement prise au piège. Sans Sevy, plus rien ne la rattachait à ce milieu. Elle attendit longtemps, que tous dorment et se leva pour rejoindre la cellule de Remus. Elle inspira profondément, encore secouée par les derniers événements et attrapa le bras de Lupin avant d'activer le portoloin que Dumbledore avait distribué à tout les nés-moldus, destiné à les amener à Poudlard en cas de danger extrême. Elle atterit dans le parc et tant bien que mal, transporta Lupin dans la salle sur demande. Alors que la porte allait se refermer derrière elle, deux ombres entrèrent et elle se retourna, les yeux rouges, le visages pâles, les joues portant encore des traces des larmes qui avaient coulées en silence mais aussi la baguette pointée sur les intrus, prête à en découdre.

La position dans laquelle elle se trouvait n'était pas idéale, elle supportait le poids de Remus, pouvait difficilement bouger pour éviter un sort. Et deux adversaires lui faisaient face. La porte se referma dans leur dos et elle ravala sa colère. James et Sirius... Pourquoi n'était elle pas surprise qu'ils soient là ?

- Evans, je croyais que tu étais avec tes amis Serpents à lécher les bottes de ton maître.

- Ce n'est pas mon maître Black ! Et crois-moi, ça ne le sera jamais. Quant à mes amis... Je n'en ai plus.

Elle remarqua le froncement de sourcil de Sirius mais n'en fit pas cas. Quand au regard emplit de suspicion de Potter, elle ne put s'expliquer pourquoi elle avait envie de le faire disparaître sur le champ. Mais l'envie demeurait présente et l'empêcha de se concentrer l'espace de quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Lupin se fasse plus lourd sur son épaule.

- L'un de vous pourrait l'aider à s'allonger et le déshabiller ? Je peux vous aider à le soigner mais il me faudra des ingrédients, un chaudron et des ustensiles...

Alors que Sirius aidait Remus à marcher jusqu'à un lit proche, la jeune femme soupira, poursuivant sa déclaration dans son esprit « et votre confiance si c'est possible bien sûr ». Les deux jeunes hommes installèrent Remus et le déshabillèrent jusqu'à le laisser en caleçons et disparurent le temps d'aller chercher leurs nécessaires à potion et livres. Ils revinrent quelques instants plus tard et semblaient avoir eu une discussion en chemin, Lily ne fit pas de commentaire et se mit directement au travail, gérant sans plus de difficultés les trois potions qu'elle créait peu à peu. La première fut rapidement prête et se présenta bientôt sous la forme d'onguent que Sirius fut chargé d'appliquer sur les blessures à vif de son ami. La deuxième fut confiée à James qui aida le lycan à en boire une fiole entière. La jeune femme laissa mijoter la dernière potion et s'assit simplement à l'écart, prenant pour la première fois depuis la mort de Sevy le temps de se poser quelques minutes. Elle s'attendait à éprouver un vide ou quelque chose de semblable mais il n'y avait qu'une sensation étrange comme si un sortilège avait été rompu. Lentement, elle baissa le regard sur la bague qui ornait sa main gauche et alors qu'elle aurait cru que ce serait source d'une peine insoutenable ou d'une envie de pleurer irrésistible, elle se demanda simplement ce qui l'avait poussée à accepter cette bague. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas dans son esprit. Et sans s'en rendre compte, elle jeta l'anneau loin d'elle et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les enserrant de ses bras. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, tentant tant bien que mal de savoir ce qui lui arrivait, ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle posa la tête sur ses genoux et sentit finalement une main sur son épaule au bout d'une éternité. James était là... Il lui lançait un regard soucieux, comme s'il allait s'inquiéter pour elle, après tout, ils étaient des inconnus et presque des ennemis l'un pour l'autre.

- Ca va ?

Elle ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix, de plus, son esprit était trop plein pour qu'elle soit sûre de ne pas répondre par une interrogation ou à côté de la plaque. Alors elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Potter lui tendit un plateau sur lequel se trouvait tous les mets préférés de la jeune femme. Elle ne fit pas de commentaire, et ne laissa rien paraître, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être étonnée qu'il la connaisse aussi bien.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle, amenant un large sourire sur le visage du jeune homme.

Et pour la première fois, il n'agit pas de la manière la plus stupide qui soit en lui demandant un baiser, en la draguant ou en faisant le pitre, il se contenta de sourire en coin, les yeux brûlant d'une malice contenue, il se contenta d'un « de rien » à voix basse avant de retrouver sa mine inquiète et de retourner auprès de ses amis. Et le regard vert de Lily Evans demeura fixé sur le dos de ce jeune homme qu'elle commençait à voir autrement pour la première fois en sept années à Poudlard. Black et Potter parlèrent à voix basse pendant un moment, ce qui semblait être une dispute, une dispute à laquelle Lupin coupa court en expliquant quelque chose aux deux autres qui amena une expression de douleur pure sur le visage des deux autres, expression qui disparut dans la minute. Elle les observa encore un moment, discuter entre eux à voix basse, Lupin semblait s'être rendormie plus ou moins, au moins somnolait-il. Quand à Potter et Black, elle se détourna vite d'eux pour reprendre sa position initiale et dormir un peu. Elle s'éveille une demi-heure plus tard et s'occupa de la potion qui mijotait toujours, la tournant dans le sens nécessaire.

- Il t'arrive de regarder la recette Evans ?

- Quand je ne connais pas la potion oui, mais ici, ce n'est pas nécessaire, j'ai déjà eu à créer ces potions, je les connais bien Black.

- Pour Voldemort et ses amis ?

- Pour ceux que je pensais être mes amis... Je me suis de toute évidence tromper. (Elle éteignit le feu d'un simple mouvement de baguette) et maintenant, si tu veux que Lupin se repose vraiment, fais-lui boire une gorgée mais pas plus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Lily ?

Elle cessa tout mouvement, attendant la bouffée de colère ou de confusion qui venait toujours avec la façon dont Potter s'adressait à elle. Mais rien ne vint. Elle finit par se tourner vers lui et cesser de respirer une seconde en croisant son regard.

- Une potion de sommeil quelque peu améliorée, elle ne lui fera pas de mal, ne créera pas d'accoutumance et l'aidera à se soigner...

- Pourrait-on avoir ta version de ce qu'il s'est produit avant que tu ramène Remus ?

Elle grimaça et demanda à la salle de produire un fauteuil sur lequel elle s'installa négligemment avant d'entamer son histoire. En arrivant à la mise à mort de Rogue, elle ne ressentit que peu de choses en dehors d'un dégoût des Mages Noirs et de la colère pour la mort de son meilleur ami. Elle cessa aussitôt son récit et ses pensées, revenant sur la pensée qui avait provoqué cet arrêt brutal... Meilleur ami ? Ils étaient fiancés, elle l'aimait... Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle se leva d'un bond, regagnant son coin dans la salle sur demande, mangeant le repas que lui avait mis de côté Potter, elle se moquait qu'il soit froid elle avait besoin d'une excuse pour réfléchir. A ce qu'elle ressentait et à ce que ça signifiait. Elle s'endormit à nouveau pour ne se réveiller que plus tard, allongée sur quelque chose de chaud et moelleux. Il lui fallut une éternité pour comprendre qu'elle était sur un matelas confortable. Elle se redressa sur son séant et regarda autour d'elle. Potter était allongé sur un canapé, dormant tranquillement. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de le fixer, la manière dont il dormait, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ses traits séduisants, ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses lunettes en travers. Elle sourit, incapable de s'en empêcher et une force inconnue la força à se lever et retirer les lunettes du nez du jeune homme. Il grogna légèrement dans son sommeil, bougeant légèrement mais ne s'éveilla pas et elle s'autorisa à glisser lentement la main dans ses cheveux, oubliant la présence de Black près du lit de Remus. Un murmure franchit les lèvres de Potter et elle recula, les yeux écarquillés.

- Lily...

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, se réfugiant dans un coin de la salle, tentant d'ignorer la vitesse à laquelle son cœur battait et le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait à l'avoir entendu murmurer son prénom dans son sommeil. Elle s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser au sol, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine avant de poser son menton sur ceux-ci. Il fallait qu'elle sache pour quelle raison elle réagissait de la sorte. Merlin, Severus était mort peu de temps auparavant, elle était sa fiancée. Mais en même temps... Pourquoi ne se sentait-elle pas comme si elle avait perdu l'amour de sa vie. Mais plus comme si un frère lui avait été arraché ? Pourquoi Potter lui faisait... si soudainement... de l'effet ? Elle passa une main sur son front, son esprit embrouillé l'empêchant de réfléchir de manière correcte. Black l'approcha et, pour la première fois, parvint à ne pas l'irriter en faisant cela. Pour la première fois ? Non.

FLASHBACK :

Elle avançait rapidement dans les couloirs déserts. Tous les élèves devaient s'être rassemblés dans le parc, pour se détendre après un examen ou un cours, d'autres, à la bibliothèque devaient faire des révisions ou devoirs de dernière minute. Ce qui expliquait qu'elle quittait le premier endroit à grands pas et allait éviter le deuxième à tout prix. Elle finit par entrer dans une salle de classe vide et se laisser tomber au sol pour pleurer, trahie.

Elle demeura là un moment, sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues et se jurant de ne plus jamais faire confiance à quiconque lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. C'est d'une voix bien différente de d'habitude qu'elle s'adressa au nouveau venu.

- Laissez-moi seule.

- Je ne compte pas te laisser t'apitoyer sur ton sort Evans.

Elle releva la tête pour découvrir Black, debout à côté d'elle, une lueur concernée dans le regard. Il s'assit à ses côtés et demeura silencieux le temps qu'elle sèche ses larmes et décide d'engager la conversation. Ce qui, à la réflexion dura un moment, il avait beau ne pas être aussi arrogant qu'il l'était habituellement, elle n'était pas décidée à lui faire confiance juste en claquant des doigts. Au moins, il ne cherchait pas à l'irriter.

- Et pourquoi ne devrais-je pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort Black ?

Il esquissa un sourire en coin, semblant comprendre le message sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de réellement dire les choses textuellement. Peut être n'était-il pas tout à fait un idiot imbu de lui-même après tout. Elle se désintéressa vite de la question pour écouter la réponse du jeune homme.

- Parce qu'on fait tous des choix Evans, James est un idiot à la tête enflée devant toi mais il n'est pas du tout comme ça... avec nous. Enfin, ce n'est pas la question. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Servilus a fait son choix. Il a commencé à traîner avec ces futurs Mangemorts, et Il a prononcés ces mots. Je sais que c'est ton ami. Et je ne comprends pas comment tu as fais pour t'entendre avec lui mais c'est un autre sujet. Il t'as fais mal, pire, il t'as insultée. Alors à quoi bon pleurer pour lui ? Il ne mérite pas que tu verses ces larmes, il ne mérite même pas que tu lui accordes plus d'un regard.

Lily le regardait, abasourdie, tentant de trouver quelque chose d'idiot dans les dire de Sirius. Un soupir lui échappa, elle devait admettre que même si cela faisait mal, il avait, dans le fond raison. La jeune femme pinça les lèvres et souffla.

- Merci.

Il esquissa un sourire, elle retrouvait le Black dont elle avait l'habitude, avec une classe peu commune, il se releva et alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'en aille et la laisse seule avec ses pensées, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Tu me remercieras plus tard Evans, maintenant, tu viens avec nous, on va te montrer ce que c'est que des amis.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel sans vraiment pouvoir s'en empêcher et sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, pour la première fois, l'arrogance de Sirius Black lui arracha un sourire, elle saisit sa main, pour se relever et le suivit à l'extérieur sans poser plus de questions, rejoignant les Maraudeurs – dont un James inquiet – en souriant malgré tout. Peut être était elle devenue folle ?

Fin FLASHBACK.

Il attrapa une chaise apparue de nulle part et s'installa en face d'elle, le regard vaguement dur. Comme s'il lui reprochait quelque chose tout en étant troublé par ses réactions. Elle releva le regard vers lui, tentant de se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle elle avait recommencé à traîner avec Severus. Elle se pinça le nez et lui lança un regard confus.

- Que t'arrive-t-il Evans ? On dirait presque que tu es sous un sort de confusion...

Un sort de confusion ? Cela correspondait bien à ce qu'elle ressentait... Mais cela voudrait dire qu'elle subissait un sortilège de confusion quotidien depuis... Depuis combien de temps exactement ? Et le sortilège ne pouvait pas expliquer ses « sentiments » pour Rogue. Peu à peu, son esprit se faisait un peu plus clair et une certaine horreur s'empara d'elle, se mêlant à une nausée horrible. Elle arracha la bague qui ornait son annulaire et la jeta en travers de la pièce, violemment, comme prise d'une crise de panique. Elle se leva d'un bond et approcha des chaudrons et ingrédients, préparant, en un tourne-main une potion destinée à la débarrasser des derniers effets de ce qu'elle était presque sûre d'avoir bu par inadvertance. Ou plutôt par les bon soin de quelques Mangemorts. Elle avala rapidement, le philtre en grimaçant, peut être qu'en prenant un peu plus de temps, elle aurait pu faire quelque chose dont le goût ne lui aurait pas tordu l'estomac mais en l'occurrence, elle s'en moquait pleinement.

Et comme elle le redoutait à moitié, elle commença à y voir plus clair dans ses sentiments et ne put s'empêcher de blêmir, sous le regard inquiet de Black. Puis, soudain, son regard vert prit une teinte aussi sombre et dure que l'émeraude et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Par Merlin si ce sale petit... S'il n'était pas mort, je le tuerai de mes mains.

- Hum... Et tu parles de ?

- Rogue bien sûr !

Black passa une main dans ses cheveux apparemment plus ou moins décontenancé par la réponse de la rousse qui lança soudain un regard concerné vers James, se pinçant les lèvres en le couvant presque du regard. Pettigrow les avaient trahis... Rogue lui avait fait avaler un filtre d'amour et l'avait maintenue tout ce temps sous sortilège de confusion.

- Je ne comprends plus rien là Evans...

- Selon toi pourquoi ais-je tellement l'air d'avoir reçu un sort de confusion ? Et qu'est-ce que selon-toi, je viens de préparer et d'avaler Sirius ?

Le Maraudeur était sur le point de répondre mais il se figea soudain, comme s'il se rendait compte que pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle ne l'avait pas appelée par son nom de famille. Le regard émeraude de la rousse était plongé dans ses yeux gris, et il pouvait dire qu'une véritable tempête l'habitait.

- Il t'a fait prendre un philtre d'amour ? Et tu as été soumise au sort de confusion pendant un long moment ?

James venait de prendre la parole et l'observait avec un regard troublé comme s'il n'osait pas vraiment y croire. Sirius lui, semblait hésiter, tenter de démêler le vrai du faux. Elle poussa un profond soupir, et, acquiesça avant, d'une fois de plus, s'éloigner dans un coin de la salle. Finalement, Sirius s'approcha et s'assit près d'elle, à même le sol.

- Je lui ai fais mal pas vrai ?

Le regard de la rousse était fixé sur James dont le dos leur faisait face alors qu'il parlait à mi-voix avec son meilleur ami. Celui de Sirius le suivit et il ne fit pas de commentaire pendant quelques secondes, attendant un instant, les sourcils froncés.

- Oui. Très. Mais, dans un sens, tu as souffert aussi. Même si tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte. Et nous aurions dû comprendre ce qu'il se passait et agir avant.

- Comment fait-il pour rester aussi calme ?

- Il ne veut pas te faire peur ou te donner une mauvaise impression, comme tu le sais, les sorts de confusion lancés à répétitions peuvent altérer la mémoire et il n'a aucune envie de te laisser une mauvaise impression.

Lily passa un moment à observer James, un sourire naissant au coin de ses lèvres alors que son regard s'adoucissait peu à peu. Un soupir lui échappa finalement. Comment allait-elle pouvoir faire, il lui manquait des souvenirs mais, elle pouvait les combler n'est-ce pas ? Elle devenait définitivement folle, ce fut la dernière réflexion logique dont elle fut capable avant de mettre son plan à exécution, elle se leva, se dirigea vers James, attendit qu'il se retourne et lui adresse un sourire perplexe pour l'embrasser tendrement. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent un moment plus tard, elle lui adressa un sourire indécis et il la serra simplement contre lui. Alors, le sourire de Lily se fit plus large et elle ferma les yeux, profitant pleinement de ses vrais sentiments.


End file.
